The Girl In Green
by Skye The Golden Dragon
Summary: Who is Gwendolyn, the girl in green with long auburn hair and all-seeing brown eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New and Old.

_Hey!!! This is my first Peter Pan fanfic. Be kind! Post Return to Never land. (Jane + Peter are 13.)_

*Knock, knock.* Wendy heard a nock at the door.

"I'll get it mother!" Shouted Jane as she ran to the door. She opened the door to find a girl standing outside. She had auburn hair and warm brown eyes. She wore a green, long sleeve dress that came down to her ankles and was belted at the waist with a darker green ribbon.

"Hello, my name is Gwendolyn Anderson, is this the Darling residence?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Jane replied. "This is. I am Jane Darling. What do you want?" Jane sensed something familiar about this strange girl.

"Is there by any chance a Wendy Darling here?"

"Yes, that would be my mother."

"May I speak with her?"

"Oh yes dear, come in!" Wendy shouted from the parlor.

Gwendolyn shuffled into the house. Jane led the strange girl to the parlor.

"Sit down dear. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Gwendolyn, m'am."

"Call me Wendy. Now what is it that you want?"

"I have heard rumors that, when you where a child, you where swept away by a Peter Pan, correct? I would like to know if these rumors are true."

"Well yes, the rumors are true…."

"Why do you want to know about Peter?!" Jane shouted.

Gwendolyn turned to face Jane. " Eight years ago, when I was five, my mother was still married to my biological father, who was in the army. I had a twin brother. We had just learned that a group of men from my father's troop were killed. We were awaiting word of his condition. We all prayed that he was alright. Later, a messenger with a grave look on his face came. He handed my mother a letter. She opened it and burst into tears. 'I'm so sorry.' said the soldier. He left. My mother turned to us and said, 'Children, your father is dead.' We all cried. Three weeks later, my brother disappeared from his bedroom, the only clue was some fine gold dust on the window sill. The window was open. After that, my mother became different. She beat me and made me sleep in the cellar. She later remarried Bob Anderson. His son, Alexander, moved into my brother's old room. One night, I passed Alexander's room. The door was open and I could see the window I saw a flash of green and a flash of gold. That was eight years ago…"

Wendy recalled Peter saying something about how he went back to look into his old room and saw another child in the bed. "You couldn't be.." Wend whispered.

"Be who?" Questioned Jane.

"Before my mother remarried, my name was Gwendolyn Pan. Peter Pan is my twin brother." Gwendolyn said.

"What?!" Shouted Jane.

"My new father does not like me and told my mother to put me up for adoption. I thought that if I could find Peter, she would be happy again and stop beating me."

"I am too old, but Jane can take you."

"I never agreed to this, mother!"

"I am telling you to help this girl find her brother! You will go with her and that is final!"

"Ok mother."

"Gwendolyn dear, do you still have the gold dust?"

"Yes."

"Please go back to your house and get it. Jane will come pick you up and you will got to Never land and get Peter."

"Yes."

"Ok….."

Gwendolyn left the Darling house and headed home.

_Hope you liked the 1__st__ chapter. Please review! Suggestions are welcome! Please share your constructive criticism! Keep flames to a minimum please. I'm sensitive._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here comes chapter 2!!!! As for the time thing, I'll clear that up in this chapter. Thanks for the idea Lady Lioness! Anyway….. I don't own peter pan *sniff* Enjoy! ( This is the edited version cause some people complained about some of the language. And yes, Peter does remember Gwendolyn. He just hasn't seen her in like, eight years.)_

Chapter 2: Star Student

Wendy and Jane headed toward the house that Gwendolyn had given them the address of. They heard banging and screaming. They walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A women in a black dress with auburn hair and brown eyes answered the door.

"Hello? We would like to talk to Gwendolyn." Wendy said. Jane shifted uncomfortably at her side.

"You surely don't mean my daughter."

"Yes, that is who we mean."

"Gwen!!!" The woman shouted up the stairs. "Get down her ya lazy girl!!! Someone is here to talk to you!!!"

Wendy and Jane winced at the woman's tone.

"Coming!"

A rather beat up looking Gwendolyn descended down the stairs. Her long auburn hair was tied back with a green ribbon. She was wearing a green shirt and dark green leggings with brown boots mid-way up her lower leg. A leather messenger bag was slung over her shoulder and a small cloth bag on a string was around her neck.

"Hello. I'm ready to go." Gwendolyn stated plainly.

"What do you mean 'go'? The people form the orphanage will be here to pick you up in one hour!"

Wendy and Jane gasped at what the women, who was presumably Gwendolyn's mother, had just said.

"We'll take her off your hands, ma'm." Wendy said without thinking.

" You sure? She's quite the little devil. Not at all like your charming daughter."

" I am sure. Good day ma'm!"

Gwendolyn walked out of the house and her mother slammed the door.

"I told you my mother has become cruel." Gwendolyn said sadly.

They walked back to the Darling house. They walked inside.

"Jane, dear, please go get your things. I would like to speak to Gwendolyn."

"Ok, mother." Jane trudged up to her room.

"What would you like to ask me?"

"How has it only been five years since Peter left?"

"I'll explain. Peter was five when he went to Neverland. It takes two years to get to Neverland, but it feels like two minutes. Tell me, approximately how long were you in Neverland?"

"About a week."

"You where probably gone for about 20 years. You see, in Neverland, time goes much faster than here. When you got back, you experienced 20 years of your life go by in about one year. Also, the fact that Peter was about ten when you met him is because you age fast until you reach a certain age. Then you stop aging."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have always been quite gifted in academics."

"Ok….."

"Mother! I'm ready to go!" Jane shouted from her room.

Gwendolyn and Wendy ran up the stairs. Jane was standing by her open window.

"What's that strange shape in the sky?" Gwendolyn said.

Wendy and Jane looked out the window and a look of pure horror crossed their faces.

"What is it?" Gwendolyn wondered aloud.

"It's Capitan Hook's ship!" Jane exclaimed. "This was how I got to Neverland the first time."

"Well then, this is how were gonna get to Neverland this time!"

"Are you crazy Gwendolyn?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"No, just thoughtful." Gwendolyn replied. "Any how, if we want this to work, Wendy, you'll have to go out of the room and Jane and I will have to pretend we're sleeping."

"Ok! Let's try it!" Jane said.

"You're both crazy." Wendy said, annoyed.

So Jane and Gwendolyn pretended to be asleep and Wendy left the room. It wasn't long until they heard the soft pitter-patter of foot steps. Then the window was opened and Jane and Gwendolyn felt a cold blast of air.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Hook sneered. "We should take the brunette. We already know Peter will want to save her."

"What about this one, Captain? I swear she looks just like Peter Pan!"

"Shhh! Smee, you will wake them up. Any how, you're right, they are almost exactly alike. Although the last thing we need is another 'Peter Pan', she might be useful." Hook replied. "Bag them both!"

Gwendolyn and Jane pretended to struggle as they where put in the bags. Pretty soon, they were in NeverLand. The ship landed in the water.

"Where have you been, Hook?!" Peter yelled.

"Oh, just getting a little surprise for you." Hook sneered.

"I don't think I'm going to like what you're getting at." Peter replied worriedly.

"Well, you're not." Hook said. "In this bag," he said. Referencing to the one on his right. "we have none other than your precious little Jane."

"Let her go Hook!" Peter yelled.

"But wait, there's more! In this bag," Hook referenced to the one on his left. "is a special surprise I'm sure you'll enj…… AH!"

Peter swooped down and grabbed the bag Jane was in. Quickly, he brought it to a large rock and set her free.

"Peter!" Jane exclaimed. "You must get that other bag! There's a person inside! It's not a trick!"

"If you say so Jane." With that, Peter flew back to get the other bag.

There was no bag on deck, for the pirates had already dropped it into the stormy sea below.

"See is you can rescue her now, boy!" Hook shouted.

Only then, did Tinker Bell chime in his ear. "Go rescue that girl, Peter! Please!"

"Wow, she must be pretty important if you want me to rescue her." And with that, Peter dived into the ocean below. He grabbed the bag that was about to float into the octopus's den. He swam back up and flew to the rock were he had left Jane. Jane and Peter opened the bag. Out popped a rather bedraggled looking Gwendolyn.

"Peter?" Gwendolyn said slowly. "Is that you?"

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm Gwendolyn, your twin sister that you left behind eight years ago." Gwendolyn stated plainly.


	3. Chapter 3

That was my loooooongest chapter yet. Also, how do ya like the cliffhanger?

Any whoo, please review! Bye!!!


End file.
